


Memoir of Entities

by IamHynEd



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHynEd/pseuds/IamHynEd
Summary: I walked slowly along the blood red carpet. A few paces after, the clock started ticking... ugh, what a nuisance to the comforting silence of the hallway."A 'nuisance'? Who is that nuisance? Me?!" A low voice shouted. I rolled my eyes and continued walking as I caught sight of my destination.It seems that as you grow older, your personality regresses to that of a mortal child.The ticking then increased in volume as if challenging what little patience I have for this entity. I stopped in my tracks, looked at the space around me and forced a smile. "There's this thing that they call 'privacy' in the mortal world. How uncivilized can you be, Time?""Oh so now you're a full-pledged mortal?"Yes I am, so state your business. I'm on a tight schedule here."How lazy can you be? You can't even talk with your mouth!"The baby whined again, how tiring can this be."Wha- Baby?!" Time sighed heavily, much to my amusement. "I came for your memory, okay? So, my beloved Death, what summary would you give this memory of yours this time?"I looked ahead of me as my mortal face showed a tired smile, "The millionth instance I brewed Grim a Bloody Mary"





	Memoir of Entities

###  Another Round, Another Shot 

There is but one long hallway adorned with multiple marble arches in front of me. A blood red carpet embraces my feet as I started pacing slowly while a whiff of alcohol tempts my nose.

Oh, alcohol. A friend who always appear at the onset of trouble. I can’t believe that even in the afterlife, the curse of alcohol still plagues me.

I began to hear faint jazz music, getting louder as I move forward. Due to intuition, I tried going back to where I came from and then, the music dwindled. Someone must truly want me to go further down this hallway. 

Because of curiosity, I walked towards the source of the sound with a much-increased pace than before. Curiosity killed the cat but hey, I am already dead anyway, what am I even cautious of?

I can’t help but still marvel at these marble archways and the carpet that is so tender, so soft, so black?

I instantly looked back and instead of seeing the long hallway, an enormous door stood before in my sight. I would have marveled at its meticulously carved chrysanthemums if it were not for its loud creak. It opened. And what I saw was something… not out of the ordinary. 

“You’re late,” an old man said, making his way from the bar counter towards me. “You only have one guest for this evening. Serve him well.” He handed me a pack of clothes, adjusted his jet-black top hat and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, it vanished, only leaving the carved chrysanthemums on the now, hard wall. The music died down, instantly.

“It’s a bar, alright. Just an ordinary bar,” I assured myself, making my way to the bar counter. I suddenly remembered the pack of clothes I was gripping ‘til now. “Huh, why am I not surprised?” I said out loud. I changed my clothes and started brewing my good friend's favorite cocktail. 

“One Bloody Mary please,” a raspy voice called out from nowhere. I smiled, placing the cocktail over the counter.

“Got fresh batch waiting for you,” I replied.

After a few minutes, I sensed movement coming in front of the counter. I waited a few more moments before I saw an almost transparent cat sitting in one of the bar seats with velvet-pleated pillows on top. The cat stared at me for a moment before licking the contents of the glass bottle.

I wrinkled my nose in annoyance. “You can show your true form, Mister.”

The cat paused in its tracks and a gray gust of wind billowed out from its entirety until I can make out a hooded figure from the gray gust, dispersing slowly by the second.

“So, what’s your excuse for trapping my soul in this bar again? I’m already retired from living; do you still want to keep me from reincarnating?” I blurted out, whipping another cocktail for myself.

The figure took his hood off as I was greeted by his eyes. One blue and another violet. What beautiful pair of eyes, sadly, its in possession of this entity.

“When are you coming back? As your master, I command you to come with me to Oblivion and-”

I chuckled, cutting him off.

“Getting cocky now, are we?” I prodded, sensing the subtle increase of his annoyance, much to my amusement. I swirled the cocktail in my hand as the jazz music started playing.

“So, my beloved Death. How are things going? Haven’t you found a suitable reaper to be with you yet? I should attend your marriage after 5 more reincarnations, okay?”

Blue flames erupted, engulfing the counter, as I panicked and tried saving the remaining cocktails I brewed beforehand. “Hey watch the cocktails, hotshot!” I shouted angrily.

The flames then died down instantly and simultaneously, heaving a sigh from the man in front of me. “I wanted you to be the reaper.” 

The jazz music stopped and immediately, a wedding hymn was played.

“Oh, a marriage proposal. Wow, I never thought that I’d be proposed at minutes after I died. But no, thank you. I have better things to do,” I answered, waving my hand, and the music immediately died down.

Silence filled the room again. I changed out of my bartender clothes and started heading away from the bar counter.

“I wanted you to be the reaper… so that I can give you your name back,” he called out to me a few paces before I could reach the chrysanthemum-decorated wall.

I waved my hand again and watched the wall morphing into a huge door. “I don’t need it, Grim,” I whispered in the gentlest of tone but loud enough for him to hear.

I turned and looked him in the eyes. Indeed, what beautiful pair of eyes it was.

“Take care,” I told him as I feel my feet being embraced again by the bloody red carpet. I sighed and started to walk again.

This is the millionth time I have died and walked upon this carpet; the millionth time I marveled at the marble archways and the chrysanthemum-designed door; the millionth time I became his bartender brewing Bloody Mary; and the millionth time Grim asked me to go back, back to the place I once called home.

I had countless reincarnations: I experienced being an animal, plant, a woman, a man.

One time I came hopping into the bar as a jet-black rabbit, I tried fooling Grim by letting myself blend in as a statue, but to my disappointment, he was still able to identify me.

“Your heartless scarlet red eyes gave you away,” remarked Grim.

Another instance was when I was a rafflesia, I thought I would get away with Grim’s pestering, but to my horror, I was brought to the bar by the old man. I again tried blending in the array of exotic plants found in the ingredient cabinet of the bar, but he found me still saying, “You reek of blood.”

Oh, and if in case you’re wondering whether I was spared from brewing his favorite Bloody Mary, as much as I want it, no. I wasn’t spared. He transformed me back to the very recent human I was before.

This bloody cocktail, I shouldn’t have let him taste it the first time we met. Back to when I wasn’t a mortal. Technically, I was never a mortal even when I started living in Reality, at least this is what my twin – the God of Reality told me.

From a very young age, we were taught that we came from one of the most superior races known to both Reality and Oblivion. My twin took over Reality while I ruled over Oblivion.

Being a prodigy, I have been called a lot of names. Soul Vanquisher, Mortal Murderer, and Oblivion Goddess, to name a few. But when I first tried being a mortal, I stumbled another name which I fancied the most – Death.

A one-word name that for me is pretty chic with an incredible impact. My twin is called Life by the mortals – which is equally as cool with what they call me.

My train of thought stopped the moment I reached a golden archway delicately emphasizing a chasm devoid of light.

“Into the rabbit hole, we go."

My twin was never supportive of me living in Reality as a mortal. He will always try to shorten my lifespan, only for me to meet Grim again. Another punishment of his would be this chasm here which I call a randomizer. I’m already his regular customer, but I never have the privilege to pick my identity for my next reincarnation.

I remember this one time, he allowed an old woman to pick the same identity she already has over and over again. When I asked why she was getting special treatment, he replied, “Her soul was never corrupted nor vanquished in Oblivion.” I was about to ask why it won’t happen to me since I was able to pass through Oblivion always, even without my memories as the God of Oblivion; when he interrupted and pointed at me “You don’t have a soul."

It’s true I don’t have any soul. Souls are accessories I play in my bedroom. I try all sorts of ways to corrupt souls, and when they do, I vanquish them (hence the name Soul Vanquisher).

My fingers started itching at the thought. I quickly clenched my hand and sighed.

I would forever satiate the memory of me playing with souls and crushing them until they cease to exist, huh. Of course, they wouldn’t be able to reincarnate, and that would mean an increase in the soul counter in my hall of fame.

I am so passionate at this job that I lessened the number of souls to only 40%, then, my twin pleaded that I should make things easier or else, the mortal world might cease to exist.

I did not pay any attention to his plea. I worked hard and enjoyed my job thoroughly until Grim’s appearance.

His soul was so pitiful, as small as a bean, I thought that this would not take me even a micron of a second. I was terribly wrong. It took me (according to my immortal friend, Time) 10 centuries before Grim’s soul was changed, for the better.

I made him my trusted Reaper, the first of his kind actually and he helped me decide how should I vanquish souls. He changed the stubborn me, he showed me the Reality and as his way of protecting himself, showed me the results of my decisions – loved ones, who were supposed to meet in their next lives, only to be unfairly inhibited by me.

It was fine for a while, and I am adapting to his ideals quickly. I still have my principles but allowed him to make suggestions. Some Reapers tried to change me back to the entity I was before, but it wasn’t effective.

The rate at which I adapted to the kind of entity you’re being introduced at right now is as fast as the rate of my guilt swelling up inside me.

Yes, the Oblivion God has her emotions too, I was just told to bury it.

Yes, the Soul Vanquisher hears the souls’ miserable howling, but I was trained to savor and find pleasure in it.

Yes, Death sees the souls’ memories, but I was told to scrap it away and make them a blank slate.

I ran away and crowned Grim as my successor without him knowing. Oh, the horrors my first mortal-self experienced – Grim casually visiting me and cursing me for having my memories erased every time I reincarnate, and for leaving him in Oblivion alone.

I took a step forward into the chasm. I began to float as a light breeze started to wrap my entirety. My memories, one by one, plucked out from me as I see it play itself in front of me. I focused on the memory I had with Grim recently – inside the chrysanthemum-decorated door of the bar where we first met – me as Oblivion Goddess and him as my trusted Reaper. 

Knowing that he’s there watching me nearby, I showed a sad smile and mouthed, “I’m sorry I’m too selfish.” I slowly closed my eyes and relished the feeling of reincarnation… or so I thought. The breeze disappeared as the chasm vanished and I let myself fall head-first into the ground. I stared blankly at the golden archway. “This wouldn’t be an illusion, right?” I muttered to myself as I inspected it thoroughly, still lying in the carpet.

“An entity of your caliber wouldn’t be tricked by a mere illusion” Grim called out as my stare shifted from the archways to his eyes. I heaved a heavy sigh and propped myself up. “Grim, what is it this time? Actually, no. This is the first time you stopped me from reincarnating. First time in a million-”

“A million. How many more?” Grim cut me off as he paced around me.

“That was also the first time you cut me off. Has the Oblivion already rubbed on you?” I asked with a worried expression.

“Don’t dodge my question, Death” he responded as he stressed every word with gritted teeth. Okay, no more fun time, I guess. Ugh, I really hate it when he’s like this.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I replied point blank as I started fiddling with the breeze of the area, hoping that I could start the chasm again. 

“You’re not _the_ ‘death’ anymore so you can’t open it again, Death” Grim responded as he stopped pacing. I rolled my eyes, let out a few curses and I tried to calm myself down.

“Petty tricks won’t make me be the ‘death’ anymore, Grim. Now, kindly open the chasm and I’ll be on my way.” I said with a forced smile. To my disappointment, he did not respond and continued pacing around me. It is now my turn to grit my teeth “I can’t believe I did not crush this annoying entity back then, what a stubborn…” 

“The God of Reality told me you have a million left in your contract” Grim said as he stopped right in front of me. I blinked and found myself staring at him before I can process what he said. He must have been amused seeing my face distort in shock then in realization then in annoyance. “That chattering chat box, why can’t he just zip his mouth for a century?!” I again muttered angrily.

“You could’ve told me that you were trying to fulfill the regrets of the souls you vanquished, then I would’ve helped you instead. Now I understand why you have different lifetimes for each reincarnation. You also have a pool of traits you prepared beforehand.” 

“Hey, don’t talk like I’m someone who needs to be revered. What I was and will do doesn’t change the fact that these souls are gone because of me. And my selfish nature wanted to experience what you did in Reality” I replied while looking him in the eye. “Brush off that respect and admiration before I gouge your eyes off. You know that they are the only part of you I appreciate.” 

I looked up and locked my gaze with the golden archway. “Life, I know you’re there. What a disappointment, you couldn’t even keep a secret up to two million years. Open up the damn chasm and give me a personality that befits the needed apology I should receive from you.” I shouted and after a few moments, the light breeze returned swirling around. 

I looked back at Grim who looked chipper than he was before at the bar. I guess my brother slipped the secret to him moments before I entered the chasm then. Wow, lucky him, he seems to be too relieved. 

“So, no more Bloody Mary next time then?” 

“There wouldn’t. In fact, the next time I see you, I’ll chuck you right into the chasm” Grim replied as he immediately whipped up his hand and with it I floated towards the chasm in a flash.

“Great. I’m having doubts if this new arrangement is better than our first one” I replied as I let myself be carried again by the breeze. My memories started fading, my vision blurry as I feel my body became as light as a feather. Before my sense of hearing got knocked out, I heard Grim’s remark faintly, “I’ll be waiting for your return Death” I smiled and realized this round wasn’t bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This would be my first time showing the mortal world my humble journal of Death's memories so please spare me. Death is an entity of a few words and the bulk of the memories Time showed me consisted of the two of them bickering at each other. In fact, I would be more than happy to give you a list of names that Death uses against Time. You would marvel at Death's wide range of vocabulary. Oh, enough of this chit chat. There might be other memories that I will tell but it all depends on Time's participation. 
> 
> ~Stay HynEd.


End file.
